overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Goldo Golderson
:"Goldo Golderson... Now there's a name that's just asking for trouble." — Gnarl, referring to Goldo's obsession with treasure. Goldo Golderson, son of the infamous Goldie Goldigger, was the dwarven king of Golden Hills and a member of the Seven Heroes who grew obsessed with gold, to the point that he had his people work endlessly in mines (along with several forced-laborers). Even though he was originally a comrade of Oberon Greenhaze, the elven hero, he had no qualms about enslaving the elves and destroying their forest. He also had the war-machine Rollie created to safeguard his treasures, unleashing it upon the Overlord and his minions when they stormed his stronghold. In the end, the corrupted king was slained after Rollie was destroyed. History The Wizard told Goldo that he could have all the gold he ever wanted, since no one would deny him as a hero. His desire for wealth had taken over all other aspects of his life. His greed goes as far as to retrieve the expensive wedding gift he gave to Sir William after his wedding was called off. He also invaded the Evernight Forest to kidnap the elves and forced them to mine for more gold. According to Gnarl his mother is Goldie Golddigger (who favours older dwarves) and his cousin is Golden Goldeater (the dwarves do not like to talk about him). Overlord He battles the player in his 'pet' steamroller called Rollie in the Royal Halls of the Golden Hills stronghold. Upon meeting Goldo, he retreats behind a door further into his stronghold, only to emerge in Rollie, and attacks the Overlord. After Rollie is destroyed, Goldo leaps out vulnerable to attack and when hit, also explodes. His crown and battle axe can be picked up afterwards. It should be noted that if you just stand near to Goldo after you defeat Rollie, he will swing his axe at you, but does little damage. After Goldo's death, the Overlord has the choice of either stealing the king's considerable wealth of ill-gotten gold or freeing the last of the elven females, a race that Goldo and the other dwarves all but exterminated many years ago. Overlord: Raising Hell In Overlord: Raising Hell, it is revealed that Goldo's spirit is cursed in the Golden Abyss by being transformed into a living statue of gold, effectively trapping him within the very substance he was obsessed with in life. He dies in the Abyss when his own people, having become gold-mining workers, went crazy with greed just like him and picked him to pieces to free the abyss stone trapped within him. Personality and Traits Goldo is greedy and around where Velvet is trapped you will hear that Goldo is trying to take back his wedding gift, you are told the same thing if you try to destroy Goldo before you destroy Sir William. Gallery Goldo_Golderson.png|Goldo's defeat. Rollie2.jpg|Goldo's war-machine, Rollie. Goldo_Golden_Statue_Torture.jpg|Goldo, turned into a statue to atone for his sins. Trivia *Like all of the seven heroes, Goldo symbolizes one of the seven deadly sins, in this case greed. *The seven heroes are also a parody of a typical rpg-party, with Goldo being the dwarf. * Goldo's personality and his sin, makes him similar to the J.R.R. Tolkien character Thrór, who was also a greedy Dwarf king. Its unknown if he was infact based on Thrór. * Goldo is the only Hero who doesn't have any dialogue throughout Overlord. * A statue of the former Dwarf hero, and a brief description of his history is present in the Nethedeep in Overlord: Fellowship of Evil. See also :* King ru:Голдо Златобород Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Enemies Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Deceased characters